


Water Babies

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Summer, the kids are out of school... where better to take them than a water park?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Babies

**Author's Note:**

> so I got a prompt for AH OT6 water park... and I ended up baby au'ing it. Don't worry, I'll attempt an AH OT6 one (It won't be as cute, sorry not sorry).
> 
> Have 4,000 words for 2kficteen you dicks. <3
> 
> Also if you'd like to prompt me for anything, I'm here @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

It was the last day of school. It was the last day of the calm, peaceful days Geoff had grown to love. He loved his children, honestly, but nothing could compare to an empty house and having no one to disturb him when he did the cleaning. It was the season of summer. Summer meant that Geoff would have to find something every day to entertain his kids with. He’d have to ensure Ray didn’t create art on the walls and Gavin didn’t trip and hurt himself and make sure Michael didn’t start fights with the neighbour kids. Ryan, Geoff wasn’t worried about. Ryan could (mostly) take care of himself and often didn’t need anything more than a tablet to be kept amused. In fact, Geoff was sure Ryan could spend the entire on that tablet. It was something he wasn’t so opposed to as it meant he had less to worry about. Of course, Geoff’s idea of summer wildly varied that of Jack (his husband)’s ideas.

 

 

It was the last day of school. Jack was buzzing upon his feet, fluttering around the house as he waited until an acceptable time to wait outside of his children’s school. The empty house was grating on his nerves and any small noise caught Jack’s attention, making him look for the child that was not there to be hurt or upset. Summer meant that Jack could start that challenge with Ray, the one in which Ray promised he could beat Jack at every game they owned. It meant Gavin could play shop to his heart’s content and wouldn’t have to go to preschool halfway through checking out. Summer meant Michael could play on the grass outside without having to wear a coat and those mittens he just loved to lose. It meant that he could start teaching his younger boys how to ride their bikes. Jack and Ryan could start fishing together, as he’d promised sometime in the spring, and Jack could finally convince him to get off that damn tablet long enough to get some sun.

 

 

“Isn’t it exciting?” Jack gushed as they finally drove to the school. They headed towards the younger lad’s school first for they were most likely to panic when their fathers weren’t there. Ryan had a phone, one of Jack’s old nokia ones that he could use if he was worried or they were late.

“Oh, boy am I excited!” Geoff said sarcastically.

“Geoffrey.” Jack said in that disappointed tone he usually reserved for scolding their kids.

“I am excited, all right – I’m excited to help Ray with his garden, I’m excited to read Gavin all of his books, I’m excited to wrestle with Michael and I am excited to play chess against Ryan. I am, really and of course, I’m very excited for the waterpark full of screaming kids that we’re going to tomorrow.” Geoff said with a sigh. Jack had arranged it ages ago and Geoff wasn’t so sure he was going to survive.

“You’ll love it.” Jack dismissed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Getting the boys home had been a nightmare and now that they were here, Geoff was actually sort of enjoying himself. Jack had managed to convince Ryan to get off of the tablet long enough to play monopoly with them. Of course there were too many players and so they’d all had to team up.  Jack and Gavin were the star team and Gavin loved the fake money for it reminded him of the shop game he liked to play. Jack had let him be the banker though really, Jack was in charge of the money. Geoff was with Michael and the curly haired lad was demanding that he moved the piece each turn (and even when it wasn’t their turn, Ryan and Ray were kind enough to lend them their piece) despite not knowing how to count higher than ten. Ray would much rather play with his toys than these tiny pieces and fake money and was wriggling in his brother’s lap.

“I don’t want to play mop’ly.” Ray complained as Ryan held him firm.

“Just a few more turns,” Geoff snickered the lie. Nobody had even built a house yet.

“No.” Ray huffed before he broke free from Ryan.

 

 

The young boy grabbed the board and flipped it.  Ryan cupped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the chaos that ensued. Gavin began to cry as he’d been enjoying the game very, very much and he and Jack had been winning. The ginger started to soothe his son while Michael glared angrily at Ray. It was Geoff who stood up and caught Ray from running off.

“Hey, that wasn’t very nice.” Geoff scolded as he held Ray firm.

“It was boring!” Ray complained.

“Then you could have asked nicely if you could have played something else.” Geoff said.

“Can I play something else, please?” Ray asked.

“It’s too late now – we can’t play this anymore. I think you should apologise to your brother.” Geoff said and he nodded to the sniffling Gavin. Michael had walked over to hold his hand, something that had always grounded the other boy.

 

 

“Gavin, I’m sorry. It sucked.” Ray said unsympathetically. Gavin’s face crumpled once more.

“Ray if you keep this up I don’t think you’ll be joining us at the water park tomorrow.” Jack said as he cuddled Gavin into his side. Ray pouted.

“I didn’t want to go outside anyway.” The boy continued to throw his tantrum.

“Of course you do, how else are you and I going to ride in the lazy river?” Ryan asked.

“The… lazy river?” Ray frowned – what was this?

“Y’know, the river you float around in rubber rings. You said you wanted to go on it with me when I showed you.” Ryan reminded him and suddenly, Ray had a change of heart.

“Oh, the doughnut floats.” Ray said, “I’m sorry Gavin.” Ray apologised with the sweetest of smiles.

“That’s better.” Geoff murmured as Gavin smiled back at Ray.

“I suppose we should all get to bed – we’ve got to get up early and all.” Jack said.

 

 

oOo

 

 

If Jack had known it would be such an effort to get the boys out of bed, he wouldn’t have bothered. Michael screamed and kicked if Jack even tried to go near him, his hands were bunched into fists and eyes squeezed tightly closed. Ray only groaned, wriggling free of Jack’s grip whenever he managed to slip his hands under the boy to try and force him to stand. Of the three lads, only Gavin was bright, babbly and awake. He sat in his bed while his hair stuck out in all directions. His green eyes were clearly tired but his smile told Jack that Gavin was ready for whatever the day brought him. Ryan, of course, was up and dressed long before Jack had convinced any of the other boys to even respond to him.

 

 

Strangely enough it was Geoff who was being the most difficult.

“Dad, get up or I’m going to get Gavin on you.” Ryan threatened as he loomed over his father’s bed.

“Don’t you dare.” Geoff growled into the pillow.

“Get up.” Ryan smirked.

“No, it is too early.” Geoff complained – the school holidays could be damned, it was Jack who got the kids up and it was Geoff who got them home. He did not care that they were set to go out today – he wanted his sleep he cherished during the week days.

“All right, suit yourself.” Ryan said as he left the bedroom.

 

 

In the younger boys’ room, the scenario had yet to change. Michael was still throwing mini tantrums, Ray was still slipping between Jack’s fingers and Gavin was waiting surprisingly patiently on the bed.

“Hey, Gav.” Ryan greeted as the young boy beamed up at him.

“Morning, Rye-bread.” Gavin giggled, Michael’s nickname for their older brother too fun not to say.

“Do you want to go and wake Daddy?” Ryan cooed as he scooped Gavin up without waiting for an answer. Gavin didn’t protest though, he clung to Ryan like a koala instead.

“Yeah, let’s waka Daddy!” Gavin cried out.

“Be nice.” Jack warned as he finally sat a grumpy Ray up.

“I’m always nice, Dad.” Ryan rolled his eyes and carried his younger brother from the room.

 

 

“Daddy!” Gavin yelled as Ryan dropped him on top of their father.

“No,” Geoff whined as Gavin’s small hands began to try and pull the duvet down.

“It’s morning.” Gavin sung to him as his fingers wriggled under the blankets and grabbed Geoff’s facial hair instead. “Ow, fuck.” Geoff cursed as he wrestled Gavin’s hands off of him. He easily flipped his son over so Gavin couldn’t climb all over him anymore. Of course, Geoff was gentle and Gavin was laughing rather than crying when his back hit the mattress.

“That’s a bad word.” Gavin hummed as he pressed Geoff’s nose, “no pudding for you.” Gavin told him. It was a rule they’d started with Michael in particular – bad words revoked treats and other things Michael enjoyed. Geoff scoffed.

“But I’m in charge, I can have pudding when I want.” Geoff protested.

 

 

He leant down and dared to breathe on Gavin’s stomach. The boy’s shirt had ridden up just a little and the slight breeze had Gavin kicking his legs in an effort to get away.

“No, daddy – stop.” Gavin wheezed as one of Geoff’s hands came to tickle the feeling away.

“How dare you try and take my pudding away.” Geoff rumbled against Gavin’s soft skin.

“I’m sorry, daddy – please.” Gavin laughed hysterically. He tried to push Geoff away from him, to keep his tickling touch from his skin. Ryan scoffed at them both and turned to leave but Geoff saw him out of the corner of his eyes. Geoff released Gavin only to reach and tackle Ryan to the bed too.

“And you, you rude boy – you ruined my sleep.” Geoff scolded as he tickled Ryan too. Though the boy insisted he was far too old for such childish games, he giggled just as Gavin had and tears came to his eyes when his brother joined in too.

“Yeah, Daddy – let’s get him.” Gavin roared as he leapt on top of Ryan and tickled him with fervour.

 

 

Back in the bedroom, Jack was a little more successful at drawing his other boys from their beds.

“We’re going to the water park, aren’t you two excited?” Jack asked them as he started to pick out the boy’s clothes. He often chose them matching outfits, something that Geoff hated, because it was easier to find them when going to wild places like the water park.

“Yes.” Michael murmured as he tried, and failed, to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Wow, sound more enthusiastic Michael.” Jack chuckled.

“Yes!” Michael yelled loudly to appease Jack.

“Okay, okay – maybe not that enthusiastic.” Jack said as he tried to keep his ears from ringing.

 

 

oOo

 

 

An hour later saw all four children plus their parents dressed, fed and watered. Geoff was scowling as he surveyed his children.

“Really, Jack? Really?” Geoff complained as he looked at his boys.

“What?” Jack asked innocently.

“Sailor outfits, really?” Geoff groaned. Each boy had a cute white & blue sailor’s hat and a sailor style playsuit. Ryan, of course, did not but he was dressed in blue, red and white to match his brothers.

“I think its adorable.” Jack hummed as he looked at his handy work. If he was honest with himself, he’d bought the outfits before they’d decided to go to the water park. In fact, it might have been the deciding factor.

“You can’t expect them to swim in those.” Geoff groaned.

“Of course not, Geoff – they’re wearing their swim shorts underneath.” Jack sighed. In Gavin’s case, it was a swim diaper but Jack avoided saying that for fear of embarrassing him. Gavin didn’t pee himself on purpose; he was just a little excitable. Ryan liked to compare him to a dog.

 

 

“Please save me,” Geoff complained to the ceiling, of all things.

“Daddy, the light can’t help.” Ray said so innocently, “it never helps.” He pouted before glaring at the same spot Geoff had been praising not moments before.

“Oh hush, it’ll be nice – to get some sun.” Jack scolded.

“Yeah, and be covered in sun cream so you don’t get burnt.” Geoff smirked.

“What? No cream!” Michael wailed suddenly, stomping his feet in a mini temper tantrum.

“Why would you do that?” Jack sighed at his husband, glaring at the small smile he wore.

“Because I love you.” Geoff said, “And I want my boys to be safe.” That was half true, of course he wanted them to be safe and protected but really he just wanted to see Jack suffer.

 

 

“Sure, whatever. Yes, Michael – there will be sun cream but I got it in a spray bottle.” Jack tried to explain but Michael was doing that new tantrum technique he’d developed. Where Michael had learnt it, Jack would never know but boy, was it scary to watch one of his baby’s faces go bright red as he held his breath.

“Michael, breathe.” Geoff said sternly before Jack could intervene with his panicking. When Michael didn’t stop, Geoff knelt to his level, “That’s not funny and you’re going to hurt yourself. Then you’re just going to have to spend all day in bed while everyone else has fun at the park.” Geoff sighed over dramatically. Michael’s eyes widened and he let go of all the air he’d been holding.

“Thank you.” Jack whispered as Geoff stood up, still holding his stern glare with Michael.

“No problem, babe.” Geoff grinned, “Now, whose ready to go swimming?” When everyone (but Ryan and Ray) cheered – they headed to the front door.

 

 

oOo

 

Geoff had been right – the water park was overflowing with kids, their families and strange overly happy workers. As they approached the entrance, Geoff leaned close to Jack’s ear and whispered,

“They’re totally on drugs.” Jack, to his credit, didn’t laugh too hard and fixed his husband with a steely glare to try and remind him where they were and who they were with.

“What you whispering about?” Ray asked rudely as he watched his father’s secret exchange.

“Oh, nothing.” Geoff hummed mischievously.

“Tell me!” Ray demanded – he hated secrets, he hated Chinese whispers (he always lost) and he’d grown up with Michael and Gavin who were always whispering to one another.

“They were talking about the lazy river.” Ryan said out of the blue.

“Why?” Ray mumbled as they waited in line.

“Because if you don’t stop frowning, they’re going on it with me.” Ryan replied and Ray immediately pulled a fake smile.

 

 

“Are we going to go on the lady river, Michael?” Gavin asked his brother as Michael stared around them. Geoff chewed his lip, he’d been trying not to correct Gavin on his wording and knew that laughing at him would ruin his self esteem and confidence but Geoff couldn’t help it – his son was just too darn cute. Jack, too, was smiling but Ryan scowled.

“Lazy, Gavin.” Ryan sighed.

“Yeah, the lady river.” Gavin confirmed and Michael nodded.

“Of course, Grabbin.” Michael replied.

“No, not with Ryan – I’m going with Ryan.” Ray whined.

“They’ll come with us, don’t worry.” Jack reassured as they finally reached the ticket booth.

“They better.” Ray grumbled to himself. Jack and Geoff decided to not scold him for his attitude. Ray was grumpy enough. They didn’t need it to be worse.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Right, where should we go first?” Jack asked as he herded all of his children together. Geoff squinted at the map they’d been given.

“I don’t know, what do the kids want?” Geoff replied. He knew what he wanted. Geoff wanted to be anywhere but here. He mourned the couch he’d left back at home.

“Slides! Gavin gushed. He pointed to the tallest, curviest slide in the park, “that one!” Gavin demanded. Jack chuckled at his eagerness.

“I don’t think they’ll let you on that, buddy. You’re too small.” Jack chided. He patted Gavin’s head just to prove his point. Gavin didn’t take it too kindly.

“No, I’m a big boy – I can go on that slide.” Gavin whined. He stamped his feet. He pouted. Nobody relented. Gavin huffed and fell to the ground.

 

 

“Oh stop it, you’re being embarrassing.” Geoff sighed. Gavin made a protesting noise when he was hoisted to his feet. Jack ignored the tantrum, as he often did, and focused on the rest of his children.

“I think we should go to the lazy river first.” Jack suggested.

“Yes!” All of the boys cheered. Ryan smiled and Jack took that as his consent.

“Geoff, are you ready to be lazy?” Jack asked his husband. Ryan was leading the way. He had a trail of his younger brother s behind him. It was a trick Jack had taught them for outings. Ryan stood in front with Ray holding onto the hem of his shirt. Michael held onto the collar of Ray’s playsuit. Gavin held onto Michael’s hand – he had a habit of letting go of the other boys’ clothing.

 

 

 

“Can I sleep on the lazy river, Jack?” Geoff muttered. It was all he wanted.

“No, of course not – you’ll have Michael or Gavin to watch.” Jack reminded him.

“Why can’t they just learn to swim already?” Geoff groaned.

“You’d still need to watch them Geoff.” Jack reminded him. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“I thought this was why we waited so long after having Ryan, so we’d have a babysitter.” Geoff complained. Jack scoffed.

“Stop it, you love looking after them really.” Jack hummed.

“Well of course, they’re my babies – even Ryan,” Geoff said. Ryan scoffed ahead of them, “but damn they’re so much work.” Geoff said.

“Oh hush, you’ll enjoy the lazy river. They’ll be too tired to be annoying anyway.” Jack reassured.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Geoff was clinging to his rubber ring for his life. Simultaneously, he clung to Michael. His son was trying to reach across to grab Gavin. Gavin was attempting the same thing from his and Jack’s ring.

“Keep trying, Grabbin!” Michael insisted as he tipped almost completely out of the rubber dingy. Geoff pulled him back, much to Michael’s disgust, and held tightly onto his son. He was a worry pot, what more could he say? Jack was laughing as Gavin fell back against his stomach indignantly. They’d been close this time – why did his daddy have to ruin everything?

“Don’t pout, this is fun.” Ryan assisted. He was as far away from his parents and brothers as he’d been allowed. Ray was both in awe and fear of the water around them. His armbands hurt but he was too scared to take them off. Ryan was sporting tiny red, crescent moon marks in his arms because Ray was worried that if he’d let go he’d fall in.

“You’re fine.” Ryan soothed. He lifted his hands to push a stray hair from Ray’s forehead.

 

 

“No!” Ray yelled, “don’t let go. We’ll fall.” The young boy panicked. Ryan held tightly onto the dingy to calm his brother’s nerves.

“I won’t let us, I promise.” Ryan hummed. Ray still looked distressed. “Seriously, we’re not going anywhere.” Ryan insisted. Ray tried his best to believe his brother – he was often right, after all.

“Yeah, this is boring.” Michael huffed, misinterpreting his brother’s sentence entirely. “Daddy, can we get off now?” Michael complained. Geoff shook his head and smiled down at his son (now safely inside their little dingy raft).

“No, you can’t get out just yet. It’ll be a little while longer, okay? Then you and I can go on the slides together.” Geoff promised. That seemed to stifle any protests Michael had otherwise.

“I want to go on the slides!” Gavin cried from his dingy.

“Of course you can, Gavin – we’ll all go together.” Jack said.

 

 

“Ryan,” Ray whispered to his brother. Ryan smiled down at it.

“What’s wrong, Ray?” Ryan replied. He knew what was wrong. Ray didn’t like the water or the noise or the fact that they were outside. It seemed those were his main problems.

“Let’s not go on slides.” Ray said. Ryan sighed. He had wanted to go on the slides but knew that Ray wouldn’t let him leave his side to do so.

“Okay,” Ryan said mournfully, “but how about we try the baby slides instead? They’ll be fun.” Ryan begged. Ray looked thoughtful and worried. He didn’t really want to but Ryan had suggested it so it had to be okay.

“Yeah.” Ray beamed and Ryan smiled back down at him.

 

 

oOo

 

 

It turned out that everybody had to go on the baby slides. The younger boys weren’t tall enough or old enough to ride any of the cool, crazy slides. Instead they found a small, playground section of the park. It was a shallow pool with plenty of slides and things to climb on. Small, pretty little fountains in the style of flowers sprayed water at random points of the pool. They were Ray’s favourite. The most extreme part of it was the big swinging bucket at the top of the jungle gym. It filled with water gradually before it tipped it down onto unsuspecting children’s heads. Gavin and Michael loved it.

 

 

Of course, Ryan hadn’t been forced to stay there with his brothers. All though Ray had almost thrown a tantrum about him leaving, Jack had taken Ryan off with him to try more of the extreme slides. Gavin and Michael were jealous that they couldn’t come but Geoff brought them to the small slides that they could go down and they were quite content. Ray was still sniffling about it though. Geoff let Michael and Gavin roam the jungle gym, hand in hand of course, while he and Ray stood by. Geoff purposefully stood near one of the flower sprinklers and smiled when Ray playfully tried to touch the water that came out.

“It would be fun if real flowers did that, huh?” Geoff murmured as he kept an eye out for Michael and Gavin. Ray looked up at his dad. He pulled his hand back, adamant that he was pouting until Ryan had returned.

“No.” Ray said stubbornly although really, it would be cool.

 

 

Geoff laughed as he watched Michael and Gavin putter under the big bucket’s splash zone. They’d been there over and over. Their hair was most likely soaked with chlorine and Geoff was sure that when his little boys returned they’d have wrinkly fingers like old men. Ray was in no such condition, barely daring to sit down even in the shallow water.

“Ray, how about we go play on the jungle gym with Michael and Gavin?” Geoff cooed as he ran his fingers through Ray’s dry hair. The young boy shook his father off, not wanting his hair to get wet.

“I don’t like the tippy-the, the thing.” Ray waved his hand at the bucket.

“We don’t have to go near it, its okay. C’mon, let’s go ride the little slides.” Geoff whined.

“No, no Ryan.” Ray huffed.

 

 

“No, no me what?” Ryan teased as he ran up behind his brother. He looked out of breath. Jack looked sunburnt. Geoff smirked knowingly at his husband as he reached into their waterproof nappy bag for their sun cream. He’d give Jack his after sun when they were back in the car. Jack took it with a disgruntled sigh and could already hear Geoff taunting him.

“Ryan!” Ray cried gleefully. Ryan scooped him up and held Ray high above the water. The rubber from Ray’s armbands burnt a little but Ryan ignored them. “You came back.” Ray giggled.

“Of course I did, we’ve got slides to ride!” Ryan insisted as he carried Ray towards them. When Michael and Gavin spotted them, they ran towards Ryan to tell him all about the cool bucket.

 

 

“I thought you’d be playing a little longer.” Geoff teased his husband as he sidled up beside him. He could relax now that he knew Ryan was with his youngest sons. That didn’t mean Geoff still wouldn’t keep an eye on all four of his children.

“I thought so too but Ryan insisted that we get back, he kept telling me how Ray was relying on him to go down the slides with.” Jack said with a slight hint of pride in his voice.

“It astounds me how we managed to get such an angel of a child.” Geoff said in awe.

“Well, you know he’s going to be an awful teenager. Parties, drug, alcohol…” Jack mused.

“No, don’t say that.” Geoff panicked, “he’s still young, that’s years away…” Geoff muttered under his breath. He wanted his precious babies to stay his precious babies for as long as possible.

“You’re so cute.” Jack hummed. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and watch the children, sun burn.” Geoff snapped.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The day had been exhausting and it showed. Geoff slumped in the passenger seat of the car. Jack’s fingers tapped impatiently against the car’s steering wheel. His face was smothered in after sun as were his children’s faces. None of them had burnt, per say, but they were all a little red in places and Geoff had just wanted to make sure. Gavin was asleep and sprawled out as much as he could in his car seat. He was holding hands with Michael, who sat next to him, and his little legs stretched down as far as they could go. Gavin’s head was falling to the side as he gently snored. Michael wasn’t asleep but he was close. His eyelids kept fluttering closed only for him to force them open again. He had the iPad in his lap and was idly tapping away at the screen as he ‘played’ one of the child-friendly games Geoff had installed. Ray had already beaten it twice, Michael was just playing a level at random.

 

 

Ray was asleep in the back beside Ryan. All of his worrying and eventual fun had tuckered him out. His arm bands lay discarded on the car floor and Ray still wore his towel around his waist because he’d refused to get out of his swim shorts. He had suffered the least with regards to the sun burns and was sleeping comfortably. Ryan was idly picking at peeling skin as he watched the roads go by. Geoff turned and admired them all, smiling softly. He enjoyed this time when they were all quiet and not annoying at all. He knew it wouldn’t last but honestly, Geoff kind of didn’t want it too. Despite his initial complaints, Geoff had found himself enjoying the day. He didn’t care for his peaceful sleep if it meant that every day (at least for a few weeks) he got to hang out with his children. Suddenly, Geoff was panicking about the looming deadline of ‘back to school’ and how little time they had. He was determined to make it count and make it fun. Geoff was sure they’d have the best summer ever.

 


End file.
